


My Patronus

by jinglebellselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellselu/pseuds/jinglebellselu
Summary: In which Luhan and Sehun get drunk off eachother's love at Hogwarts.





	My Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed hunhan fanfic I've ever attempted so I guess that's an occopmlishment in itself!! I would not have been able to finish this off without the help of my beautiful beta. Who is literally the god of all English and grammar checks, I can't thank her enough for putting up with my English. Obviously this is a hogwarts!au so some of inspiration came from re-watching a few movies LOL

A peaceful, warm shade of orange illuminated the porcelain complexion of the great seeker, Luhan. Eyelashes bat while his eyelids crinkle in a delicate manner with his fairy like smile captured his friends that attentively listen to his soft giggles over their corny jokes about the upcoming break.

“After heading to Hogsmeade some others from the house will come to the quidditch match up north! Luhan you’re Gryffindor's seeker, you should come! This is right up your alley.” Yixing offered but a sadden expression grazed Luhan's face but he immediately he brushed it off as he politely declines, “I wish I could but I’m stuck here for break…” 

 

“Damn sorry to hear that. You’re going to be all alone in the dorms you know?” Kyungsoo announces following an enthusiastically shocked Yixing, “Dude! You know that hardly anyone is going to be here for Christmas.” His eyes were hooded but an obvious glint of surprise lay behind them. 

 

“It’ll give me time to work on my studies though!” Luhan rebutted. 

 

“Always the good egg, Luhan.” 

 

A small praise for his diligence made him smile, and they continued to stuff their empty tummies with stoat sandwiches, bouillabaisse, and Hogwarts famous steak and kidney pies. Luhan sat idly, uninterested in his food and  his mind was elsewhere. 

“Come on Luhan, the food won’t eat itself,” Yixing teased with his dimples sunken. 

 

“I think I’m getting a stomach ache. I'm going to return to the common rooms, see you guys later!” He didn’t give them a chance to reply as he scurried off.

Across the Great Hall sat the Slytherin house, the atmosphere in their common room is typically mysterious and gloomy but today at the tables everyone is bustling with excitement for break. Two tall and handsome men occupied the center seats of the Slytherin table rightfully so, chatting and gaining the attention of every housemate that sat within ear range with a silver haired wizard across the table unbothered by the noise; captivating at sight and heart stopping. “What say you Sehun?” Tao exclaimed in a booming tone.

 

“Sorry what fodder were you spouting now?” He sharply shot back with a smirk. Everyone within range of his statement fell submissive to his impending confidence, complete with adoration. 

 

“Hey now we’re just talking about what we’re doing over break,” Kai stated calmer than what Tao had presented. “Don’t mind Tao. He’s just being extra excited with all this attention and holiday coming up,” He whispered to Sehun, cupping his hands slyly with a chuckled they both shared, wrinkled eyelids and all at the angry pout occupying Tao’s lips accompanied by a swift hold of his arms that he once had around an entranced classmate to his right. Thus became the swarm of questions from his left and right by peers who’ve chimed in on the comedic conversation thus far.

 

“Come on Sehun tell us!” 

 

“Are you going back to the Oh Manor?” 

 

“Sehun!” 

 

“I heard they have the best holiday celebrations there.” 

 

“Sehun!” 

 

Everyone who was once captivated by Tao now drooled adoration in anticipation to what Sehun was going to do but to their dismay, “Nothing.” His distant and short to the point answer left them at a blank. Sehun continued to munch quietly on his roll, ignorant to all the stares. “R-really? So you and your family-” 

Tao was cut off by Sehun, “I’m not going home, just staying here.” Short and to the point Kai and Tao glanced at each other a bit nervous, “Is something going on? Why are you staying here by yourself?” Kai asked concern embedded in his eyes. 

 

“Everything is fine Kai, no worries but thanks man.” Sehun shot a rare smile to Kai in appreciation of his concern, then as if on cue the pendulum sang thus Sehun took this as his call to leave.

 

 

Everyone stayed occupied laughing, yelling, and stuffing their faces in the Great Hall behind Sehun as he made his way down the hallway leading to the changing staircases. There was an eruption deep within him that needed a release and he prayed that the talking paintings would give him peace for once. Running up the stairs with a fury in his steps he managed to get to the corridors that led to the Slytherin dorms (right) and Gryffindor dorms (left). Instead of taking a right to his common room he made a beeline to the left. Confident that no one else was there to witness he bursted through the Gryffindor doors and there in the common room, sitting so delicately, was his cure to the ever growing desire in him. 

 

The usual cold and emotionless expression turned warm and lovingly as he stared at his deer, Luhan. A soft pitter patter of fuzzy socks against the royal crimson rug led Luhan jumping into Sehun's embrace. His legs locked themselves around Sehun’s waist, clinging for dear life onto the dark robe embroidered with the classic snake of Salazar, Sehun’s large hands wrapped around Luhan’s cheeks bringing them nose to nose. Eyes closed and gentle breaths were exchanged as they were blessed enough to be together again.

 

“I missed you so much.” Small and almost silent came this confession from the little prey that had been enclosed by the beast.

 

“My darling, my light, my one and only.” Sehun’s husky voice drips with warmth, “You’re all mine now.” With an agile move he was able to swiftly grasp his wand from within the confines of his pockets and cast a far too familiar spell, apparition; the act of warping one's physical existence to a desired location without having to move anything but a wand. The two zapped into the vacant Slytherin dorm where Sehun resides.

 

Thick wooden walls encase the room with a geometrically arced pattern every other meter along the mixture of rosewood and mahogany. The bed in all corners had four pillars carved delicately with a snake scaled design that led to a canopy of wood above the bed, similar to the walls, but this had deep green cloth hanging a few centimeters down and a large curtain pulled to the side enabling the bed to be completely closed off if need be. The green fabric matched the bedding but the pillows remained white as snow.

 

The couple arrived at the foot of Sehun’s bed and a small squeak escaped Luhan’s lips, “Sehun! You know side-along apparitions scare me…” 

 

His large eyes engrossed with fear and a hint of anger immediately disappeared once Sehun put his face up to Luhans and whispered ever so softly, “Forgive me gumdrop, I couldn't wait any longer.” A smile bright enough to illuminate the heavens, or in this case Sehun’s soul, took shape on Luhan’s soft features.

 

Certain that Kai and Tao would not be returning to their shared dorm, Sehun propped Luhan on his lap, the baby's back flush against his chest comfortably closing his large protective arms around the small thing. “Petal, there's something I think you’d be delighted to see.” Sehun chimed as he whipped the curtains on the bed shut leaving them in a bed encased by dark green sheets. 

 

The sound of a thousand silver beads raced their way around them as Sehun’s wand gently emitted a light blue glow, his mini patronus took shape. No one but he had seen the spectacular sight until now; his patronus was a frail fawn with large ears and barely-sprouted antlers. Luhan’s eyes lit up in awe, 

 

“You’re my dear and my patronus emulates you, my love. Not only do you protect my heart but also your spirit protects my every being.” Sehun faintly whispers as they’re both fixated on the glowing deer prancing in front of them, the only light in the room being the little deer. 

 

“Sehun this is so… I’m at a loss. I just love you so much there aren’t enough words in the language to tell you how much you mean to me.” He tilted his head back a bit to rest the crown of his carmel blonde hair on the neck of the silver haired boy. “I long to be with you every moment I can. I hate that we’re in different houses, I hate that I can’t publicly hold your hand or kiss you, I hate-” 

 

His mantra of dismay was cut off by a hand grasping his chin and pushing his face up towards his lover and as they were about to kiss, Sehun whispered against his lips, “Our time may be limited here but nothing will keep me from loving you.” 

 

Two pairs of desperate lips long in need of one another locked tightly. Luhan quickly detached  their lips and turned to face Sehun and desperately grabbed at Sehun’s shoulders and lunged his entirety onto Sehun, and Sehun promptly took his baby in his arms and reattached their hungry lips together. They slowly slid down, Sehun laying down with Luhan's milky legs spread across Sehun's stomach and dainty figure lying comfortably on his lover. Nothing but desire and love filled them whilst their mouths lazily moved slowly against each other, breathing one another in pure bliss. Luhan’s slow lips moved with a timid essence that Sehun gladly took advantage of and licked the babe’s bottom lip before hungrily biting it until a soft yelp was emitted from him. Sehun grabbed a tuft of Luhan’s silky hair and pulled him back to observe a semi open-mouthed Luhan; hooded eyes, cheeks stained red, and glossy lips from the intense kiss they shared. 

 

“I love seeing you like this baby, your sweetness unpurified by me.”

 

“Only you.” His sweet little voice remarked which produced a smirk on the other’s face as he dove into the depths of Luhan’s love once more.

 

 

 

Their ice cold palms meshed better than two puzzle pieces but together the warmth in their hearts manifested around them. Sehun hurriedly pulled his fawn flush against his broad chest, connecting them completely, as if a halo glow illuminated around them. The smaller boy grinned from ear to ear like a sweet pumpkin in halloween feast night while the other tugged another rare smile, and once their eyes locked it seemed as if Sehun forgot to breathe. There stood so close a pale boy with red cheeks from the cold, a pinkened button nose and the most captivating eyes; a sweet glint through his pupils would send Sehun lost in them for days. The bliss this gave Luhan only fueled his heart to pound harder but terribly embarrassed from the intensity he tried to calm down, his efforts were futile once Sehun leaned in with hooded eyes following a sense of need within them. Two pairs of pink lips connected in that instant and the angels flew around the two boys madly in love. Luhan’s eyes were wider than globes but the boy with hair imitating snow took this moment to capture his babe’s lips deeply whilst his eyes were completely shut, taking in his everything, the seeker followed suit and a shy giggle escaped once their lips parted. 

 

“More.” 

 

That single word was enough to send Sehun racing back to Luhan's lips and this time with a force of passion.


End file.
